1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-removing device and a heat-removing method to remove heat from a vehicle interior part to the outside.
2. Description of Related Art
When a vehicle is left parked in a place subject to direct sunlight for a certain period of time, temperature of a vehicle interior part will become considerably high. Under such circumstance, temperature of an upper surface of an instrument panel disposed directly below the windshield may exceed 90 degree centigrade [° C.]. The heat accumulated on the instrument panel tends to be radiated into the air in a vehicle passenger compartment, which is considered as one of main reasons to increase the temperature of the vehicle passenger compartment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-58943 discloses a device for removing heat accumulated on an instrument panel using a heat pipe connected to a vehicle body and a chassis. The heat pipe is embedded in the instrument panel with a part thereof fit in a groove formed on an inner side of the instrument panel.